Six Feet Under the Stars
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: After a case in her home town, JJ decides to visit her family, who she hasn't seen since she left for college. She brings her best friend along, in hopes that he will be there for her when the bad relationship she has with her family shows.
1. Chapter 1

**6 Feet Under the Stars- All Time Low**

**a/n:**

**Hey everybody! So this story takes place at the end of North Mammon, before they all hit the jet. This is my take on what would have happened if JJ decided to visit her family. And this takes place in season two (but Hotch and Haley already split) so JJ is 29, FYI. I was gonna make this a one shot, but then I realized it was long and I wanted there to be more! I loved it too much!**

**Any way, hope you enjoy this! R&R i looooove reviews :)**

Time to lay claim to the evidence

Finger prints sold me out

but our footprints wash away

from the docks downtown

and it's been getting late for days

JJ stood hesitantly in the police station. She shifted nervously, leaning on her hip, then switching, putting the weight on the right. The case was over. Thank god. This one had been hell for her and now these were the affects of it.

She was back in her home town, and these were people she knew. The two girls who had been kidnapped by the unsub were now being led to ambulances and medics, where they would be checked out in the hospital. There had been a third girl, but she was killed.

JJ watched painfully, as both girls blamed themselves and cried, parents holding them closely.

She shook her head in disgust, thinking of the evil man who had done this. He had done it because he was angry at his old high school friends. It made her upset. The sick people that do these things. The pain the people had to go through. The job in general. It sucked.

JJ ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. Time to go home. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, her best friend was standing beside her.

"Ready?" Aaron Hotchner, or Hotch as he was known to his team, asked her, walking up behind her. Hotch was the unit leader, in charge of this team of profilers. He was tall, and attractive, with jet black hair, a great smile, and a huge heart.

"Yeah," JJ said with a sigh.

"Me too," He agreed, "Wanna go out for a drink when we get home?" He asked.

"How 'bout five," She teased with a grin, and pulled on his tie, loosening it, "If it's not too late," she added.

"Agreed," He said with a sigh. He yawned. They were all tired.

They walked out the police station door together, Hotch in front of JJ.

"Agent Jareau," A voice called as JJ walked out the door at the station. JJ turned to see Judy Homefeld, the mother of one of the girls that had been kidnapped- one who had survived.

"Hotch, I'll meet you in a minute," JJ said.

"Of course. Take your time," He said with a smile. He squeezed her shoulder as he walked away. She smiled, feeling secure for the moment.

"Thanks," She said and watched him walk away.

"Mrs. Homefeld," JJ greeted warmly.

"Thank you so much…for everything you've done," Judy said.

"Oh, it wasn't me. It was this team," She said brushing off the credit.

"Well if you hadn't believed me when I told you, they might not have been found," Judy said softly, nodding her head towards the girls who were being taken away in the ambulances.

"Well then I guess the thanks is to you. If you hadn't come to Quantico, we would have never known," JJ said with a gentle smile.

"Do you think Polly will be alright?" Judy asked about her daughter, Polly.

"Just keep telling her that she didn't do this. _He_ did. Tell her that it's over and that she's okay. And that you love her," JJ explained, "And I think you can be pretty convincing," JJ teased.

"Well," Judy said, with a tear in her eye. She reached out and hugged JJ tightly, who returned the hug warmly.

"You sure you won't stay for a little? I know your aunt, and everyone would love to see you," she asked.

"I…I will…just not today," JJ said. Judy looked disappointed. JJ knew that because she was friends with her aunt, Judy must have heard about JJ's bad relationship with her parents. Maybe she was trying to help rekindle the relationship.

"Oh, okay," Judy said sadly.

"But when I do, maybe me and Polly can kick the ball around a little. I think I still have a few moves," JJ joked. Polly was an excellent soccer player, and she had just gotten a great soccer scholarship for college. JJ had played too in highschool, which was why this case it even closer to home for her than just being in the town. JJ had been just like these girls at one time. JJ _was _these girls once.

"Ok," Mrs. Judy said with a small laugh, but she was clearly disappointed.

"Hey, JJ," Derek Morgan, the African American, muscular, handsome, agent called from the SUV a little ways away. It was time to go.

"Goodbye," JJ said softly, giving Judy one last hug.

"Goodbye. And thank you again," she whispered. JJ smiled and began to walk towards Derek and Hotch and the rest of the team. She stopped and turned.

"You know what? I will stay. I will visit," JJ said, regretting the words as she said them, but none the less, they had been said.

"That's great!" Judy exclaimed, "I'll call your aunt. Oh everyone will be so excited!"

"I just need to talk to them," She said motioning towards her team. She walked up to Hotch and explained that she was going to stay and visit.

"Good for you JJ," He said with a smile. He knew as much as JJ was willing to share about her family and the problems she had with them. JJ faked a smile back. Hotch sensed it immediately and gave her a questioning glance. Damn those profilers.

"JJ," He began, but she quickly stopped him.

"Damnit, Hotch…don't. You know better," She warned in a hushed voice. He immediately backed off. He and JJ were very close- partners in crime, very good friends. She was his right hand woman. They went through cases together, he was always looking for her advice, and recently, since his separation from his wife, he had been bringing his son Jack to the office, and JJ grew close to the young boy, as well.

So, Hotch knew damn well that JJ _would_ go there. JJ would threaten him, and go to the ends of the earth to protect what was the most sacred to her- her own inner thoughts. She would not have those profilers reading into every look and every word.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly. She nodded.

"I know..." She said. There was silence for a moment.

"Listen JJ, let me say one thing and I'll be done," He said quickly.

"You know you say that…but you're never really done," JJ said anxiously. JJ looked around to see that the rest of the team had gotten into the SUV.

But he flashed the concerned look and she gave in, "Go ahead. But make it quick," She said.

"I know you've got problems with your family. I understand. I really do, and I know you're gonna need us when you're done visiting, even if you just intend on dropping in to say hello…we'll all be here for you. You have to promise to talk to us, let us in and tell us what we all can do for you," He told her.

"Thank you Hotch. I really appreciate that," She said. A car pulled up in front of the police station.

"That's Aunt Margaret," JJ said with a sheepish grin.

"Good luck, Jayje," Hotch said, and hugged her warmly. She felt safe with his strong arms around her.

"Thank you," She whispered in his ear, while in the hug.

"Anytime," He said. He let her go.

"Hold on," he said. He went into the back of the SUV and grabbed her go bag.

"Oh…thanks," She said with a smile. She started to turn and realized she had never been so nervous in her life.

"JJ?" He asked when he saw she hadn't left.

"Will…will you come with me?" She asked softly.

"Are you sure that would be ok with your family?" Hotch asked, but quickly realized that JJ didn't really care about what would be okay with her family.

"Please, Hotch?" She said in a whisper. She was nervous, and she needed her friend.

"If you're sure…" He said hesitantly. He didn't want it to be awkward for JJ's family, and he also didn't want them to think they were dating. They weren't. They were best friends. Nothing more. They were more like brother and sister, and so anything else would be weird.

"I am," She said firmly. Only JJ would have that air of confidence. Only JJ.

"Alright," Hotch agreed, "I need to go explain to them what is going on and I will meet you," Hotch said.

"Thank you," She said tightly gripping him in a hug.

"You're welcome," He laughed and walked towards the SUV, while JJ walked to her aunt. The walked together, pushing each other as they walked, like two best friends.

"Here we go," She whispered as they reached her aunt.

**I love your reviews. They fuel me. ;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, and adding this story to your alerts! Thanks to: AjLover91, cmfanbex, jekkah, Blackandblueangel, kaner88, blushyskittle3321, casper84, mairedel26 Cheeto-Breath (my FAVORITE author at the moment), and whitewolf200056. **

**I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this. Next update should hopefully be Tuesday Jan. 17th. **

JJ slowly walked to her aunt's car. Margaret got out of the car. She was a slender blonde women in her 50s. She had cobalt eyes that sparkled just like JJ.

"Aunt Maggie," JJ said with a grin.

"Jenny, how are you, honey?" Her aunt said hugging her tightly.

"I'm doing alright, how are you?" JJ asked.

"I'm ok. How's Judy? How's her daughter, and the other girl?" Her aunt asked. Mrs. Homefeld had already left and headed to the hospital.

"They'll be okay," JJ said nodding.

"Good…"Her aunt said, then there was a pause, "So, who's that handsome man you've been hanging all over?" Her aunt teased.

"Aunt Maggie!" JJ explained, "That's my boss."

"Sure he is…nothing more," Her aunt said seductively in a joking voice.

"He's my best friend. Anything else would be weird," JJ said. It was true.

"Ok, ok. Is he coming with us?" Her aunt asked with a grin.

"Yes," JJ said with a smile. Hotch walked up.

"Oh good. And if he's not your boyfriend, maybe he'll be sweet on me," her aunt teased with a wink. JJ rolled her eyes.

"Aunt Maggie, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner. Hotch, this is my Aunt Margaret," JJ introduced.

"Pleased to meet you…" Hotch said his voice trailing away.

"Just call me Maggie," Her aunt said with a grin.

"Maggie," Hotch repeated, shaking her hand.

"A good firm handshake. That's important, you know," Aunt Maggie told JJ.

"Aunt Maggie!" JJ exclaimed again, blushing. Hotch nudged her a little with a smile.

"C'mon, let's get going! The kids are dying to see you!" Her aunt told JJ, "Well, they're hardly kids anymore." She walked to her car.

"Kids?" Hotch asked quietly.

"Yeah, my brother and sisters…" JJ said quietly. Hotch eyed her, trying to read her, but JJ made a face, and Hotch stopped.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"I know. I have things to tell you. Just…not now," JJ said quietly.

"I like secrets too," Her aunt teased.

"Sorry," JJ apologized blushing again.

"It's ok," Aunt Margret said, "So, Aaron? Do you have any ladies in your life?"

She had no filter.

Hotch chuckled softly, with that cute laugh, "Not at the moment…my wife and I are separated right now…" He said.

"Wife? How old are you! You hardly look twenty five!" Her aunt joked. _What a flirt, _JJ thought, _I guess I didn't inherit any of those genes. _

"Believe me, I don't feel it anymore. I'm thirty five," He replied.

"Don't even get me started on feeling old, honey! I can tell you stories!" Her aunt exclaimed. They chatted the rest of the way to JJ's parents' house.

"Here we are," Her aunt sang out.

"Hasn't changed a bit," JJ murmured.

"When was the last time you were here?" Hotch asked.

"I was…18. Moved out for college…" JJ said quietly.

"Well, should we go in?" Her aunt asked after a moment, "Don't want to leave Barbara and Jack waiting!" She said. Those were JJ's mom and dad.

"Ok," JJ said with a sigh, "Here we go."

"Hey, it'll be fine," Hotch promised, and squeezed JJ's hand, "I'm here."

"Thanks," She said nervously. She walked up the front steps and into the old white house.

"Jayje!" A young girl, who must have been 18, exclaimed. She had blonde wavy hair, a small frame, and the same cobalt eyes that JJ had. She was a mini JJ.

"Hi Tess," JJ said giving the girl a big hug, "Aw hon…what a beautiful young woman you've turned out to be," JJ murmured. She had missed her little sister.

"Thanks Jayje," Tess said blushing, "Who's this?" She said eyeing Hotch.

"This is my…friend…Aaron. Aaron, this is my youngest sister, Tess," JJ introduced.

"Nice to meet you," He said shaking Tess's hand.

"You too," Tess said grinning.

"Here Hotch, you can hang your coat up in there…I'll be there in one sec," JJ said pointing to a closet down the hall.

"Sure thing," Hotch said with a smile. When he was gone, Tess whispered.

"Jayje, nice pick. He's hot," Tess said with a wink.

"Ew. Tess stop it. He's _way _too old for you, and _way_ too…close for me," JJ said.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked.

"Well in your case, he's 35. In mine, he's my best friend," JJ explained.

"Oh…I got you," Tess said nodding, "Still…he's hot." JJ laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Agreed…"JJ whispered and walked towards Hotch.

"Hotch, let me introduce you to the rest of the family," JJ said. They walked into the kitchen, following Tess.

"Ryan," JJ greeted.

"JJ," A man, blonde hair, scruff on his face, muscular tall, and once again- the eyes, grinned. He hugged JJ tightly.

"How are ya, Jenny Bean?" The man named Ryan asked. JJ laughed.

"I'm good. Ryan, this is my friend, Aaron Hotchner. This is my older brother, Ryan," JJ introduced Hotch.

"Nice to meet you Ryan," Hotch said holding out a hand.

"You too," Ryan replied with a smile, shaking Hotch's hand.

"We work together…he's my boss," JJ teased, when Ryan gave her a questioning look.

"I see," Ryan said winking at her. She hit his arm.

"Ryan? Who's here?" A woman's voice called from down the stairs.

"Mary, c'mon downstairs. Someone's here to see you," Ryan called back up the stairs. The woman jogged down the stairs and entered the room.

"Ry, who's…" She began as she walked into the kitchen. Then she saw JJ.

"Jen," the woman, Mary, said quietly. JJ nodded guiltily, and then they embraced.

"Shit, I missed you so much," Mary whispered while they were still hugging.

"I missed you, too, Mary," JJ said. They let go, wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Uhm, Mary," JJ said sniffling, wiping her eyes again, "This is my friend, Aaron Hotchner…and this is my sister, Mary," JJ said, introducing, yet another sibling, with the same blonde hair, the glittery eyes, and cute smile.

"Good to meet you," Mary said, shaking Hotch's hand.

"Like wise," He said with a smile.

"Are you two…" Mary asked, not finishing her sentence.

"No, no…Just friends," Hotch said with a shrug.

"He's the unit chief of my team," JJ explained.

"Oh, you're the boss. Nice," Mary said with a grin. It was quiet for a moment.

"So where's…mom and dad?" JJ asked. She knew she'd have to bring it up soon, anyway.

"In the back yard. You gonna say hi? Or are you going to leave before they know you're here…like you used to?" Tess asked, clearly hurt.

"Tess," JJ said softly, reaching her hand out, touching Tess's shoulder.

"JJ, don't," Tess said shaking her head. JJ backed off, and watched Tess shrink into a chair.

"Ok. I'm sorry Tess…" JJ said, "C'mon, Hotch, let's go meet the parents," JJ said.

"Lead the way, chief," Hotch teased. JJ cracked a small smile. He grabbed onto her hand and she squeezed his tightly. They walked out the back door.

"Fucking the boss…who would have thought that's who our sister would become?" Ryan teased, thinking only Mary heard him.

"Damn you, Ryan," JJ called, not turning around. Ryan, Tess, and Mary started laughing.

"And I am not!" She hollered, blushing, "And we aren't. So don't get any ideas," She whispered, warning Hotch, jokingly. He laughed and they walked to the back yard, where a petite, blonde woman was planting flowers. The man was helping her.

JJ took a deep breath and said, "Mom…Dad…"

The woman slowly turned around, and stood, the man helping her up.

"Jennifer?" The woman asked.

"Hi Mom…" JJ said quietly. The man didn't say anything, "Hi Dad," JJ added stiffly. He still didn't respond. He barely acknowledged her presence.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked. She saw Hotch, and tensed up.

"We had a case…Judy Homefeld's daughter was abducted…" JJ said slowly.

"Oh my… Is she alright?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah…she'll be fine," JJ said.

"Good…." There was silence.

"This is my friend…Aaron Hotchner. Aaron, this is my mom, Molly. And my father, Richard," JJ said.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jareau," Hotch said shaking Molly's hand.

"You as well, Mr. Hotchner," Molly said.

"Aaron, please," Hotch asked.

"Aaron, then," Molly said.

"And a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Jareau," Hotch said.

"Jennifer I want you out of this house now. Take your friend as well," Richard said angrily.

"Richard," Molly said slowly.

"No. Get out of my damn house now!" He exclaimed.

"You're an asshole!" JJ said angrily. Hotch stood there wide eyed. He didn't know what to do. He'd never seen JJ so angry.

"C'mon, JJ, let's go," Hotch whispered quietly.

"Damn you!" JJ yelled at her father and stormed away, in through the house. Hotch followed quickly after her. He felt helpless.

"Jen, where are you going?" Ryan asked as JJ grabbed her jacket. Hotch grabbed his.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"Your father told her to leave…" Hotch said quietly, "I have to go find her…" He said nervously and walked out of the house, following JJ.

Molly and Richard had walked into the kitchen as Hotch was walking out the door.

"You asshole!" Tess yelled at her father.

"Tess! Do not speak to your father that way!" Her mother said, her voice raising.

"She finally comes home and you kick her out? What the hell dad?" She yelled at her dad. She ran out of the house and chased after JJ. Hotch followed after the two of them, not knowing what else to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reading. Thanks to: bbergs03, Lenika08, 0x-Em-x0, and EmmaBerlin. **

**The next update: January 18, Wednesday.**

**Hope your enjoying :)**

"Tess. Go home. I'm leaving," JJ said firmly to Tess.

"No. I'm not leaving and I'm not letting you leave. Not again," Tess countered.

"Tess, you were too young to understand," JJ tried.

"I'm old enough now. Shit, JJ. You were my hero. I looked up to you. I missed you every day. And then you stopped calling all together!" Tess yelled.

"JJ!" Hotch called to her when he had finally caught up to her and Tess. JJ had run down the road to a small field, where she and Tess were now fighting.

"I shouldn't have come Hotch. It was stupid. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bringing you along. Into this shit. You didn't need to be there for that," JJ apologized. Tears were begining to flow down her cheeks. Hotch gently wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry…i'm sorry that that had to happen…" Hotch whispered in her ears. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

Tess stood there and watched them for a minute. They pulled out of the hug.

"Tess," JJ said gently.

"Please…JJ. I need to know…." Tess said softly.

"Ok…let's get out of here," JJ said, sighing reluctantly.

"Let's get a drink. There's gotta be a bar some where here…" He suggested. JJ let out a small chuckle.

"There is," She said wiping her eyes, "Let's walk…it's not that far." So they walked. Hotch held her hand the entire time.

"You can't drink though," JJ told Tess.

"You think I haven't had the same summer flings and shit that you had?" Tess asked with a wink.

"He's FBI. He'll arrest your ass," JJ teased.

"Well…I don't think your dad likes me. That might make it worse," Hotch grinned with a shrug.

"Eh, he doesn't like me either. I wouldn't worry about it," JJ joked.

"Oh, no You should worry. That was a good call," She said to Hotch, "So, let's get some beers," Tess laughed.

It was a warm evening, the beginning of summer. Thankfully, not a cloud in the sky, and not a chance of rain. The sun was beginning to set.

"You go get them…I don't wanna see Sam," Tess told JJ.

"Summer fling with Sam Rollins? Ew…" JJ cringed.

"Yeah like three years ago, and he's wanted to fuck ever since," Tess rolled her eyes.

"Ok. I'll go," JJ said laughing.

She came out with three beers. JJ led them to a clearing. It was a grassy field, a hill, where they could watch the sun set and drink their beers.

Pass me another bottle honey, the Jaeger's so sweet

But if it keeps you around, then I'm down.

Tess laid on the grass, her head on JJ's lap. JJ was leaning on Hotch, who had his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

They were sitting in silence, sipping their beers, until Hotch spoke up.

"On your mantle…there was… I saw a picture of girl…she looks just like you do…only younger…" Hotch said.

"Yeah…I know," She said quietly. Tess shifted nervously.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"Annie…" Tess was the one that spoke up this time.

"Annie…" JJ murmured her name, "Mom was pregnant with Tess when Annie … well she killed herself. Swallowed a bottle of pills," JJ said. She was staring off into the horizon, with tears running down her face. Tess was crying a little too. She wasn't sure why though. Maybe because her sister hurt, she did too.

"I'm sorry," He said softly.

JJ looked at Tess, and wiped her tears, with her sleeve.

Meet me on Thames Street

I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time

In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warm enough

Because the tension's like a fire.

"Is that why you left?" Tess asked.

"Our house was filled with guilt. Hurt. Blame. Oh the fucking blame was always there. And it was always so tense. Like…we weren't a family anymore. Just people stuck in a house together. We all felt guilt. Mary went to a friend's house for a sleepover. Mary and Annie shared a room. If only she hadn't gone to that sleepover. Ryan had seen her getting high with a crowd she didn't usually hang out with. He thought it was just for fun and he didn't say anything. If only he had told someone. Mom blamed it on dad. Dad blamed it on mom. Stupid things that didn't even relate to Annie were turned into reasons. And then there was me. I was eleven. Caught in the middle of it all. I didn't really understand what was going on. Except that my older sister was gone and not coming home…" JJ said quietly.

"You didn't answer my question…" Tess said firmly.

"You're right. I guess I didn't," JJ said and paused.

"Well…I don't know. Mom and dad didn't treat you like they would have…if she was alive. It was almost they thought you were a mistake. They shouldn't have had another child. They didn't want it to look like they had a child to replace a child. They cared about that stuff… alittle too much. And then I guess a lot of stuff happened the summer before I went off to college I guess. I got a boyfriend…I lost the boyfriend…" Her voice trailed away. She was now remembering the boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" Hotch and Tess asked her curiously at the same time.

"Yeah…Patrick. He used to take me out at night…we'd go to parties, we'd stay out late and look at the stars…he was really sweet to me. But then I don't really know what happened….I sort of cracked. I broke it off with him and for the last month of summer I isolated myself from everyone. My parents were so afraid I was gonna kill myself too."

JJ gave a sarcastic laugh, "But obviously I didn't. I was so ready to end it all, too. I had two choices. Kill myself, or leave and start over. I didn't want another suicide in the family. I cared too much about you, and Mary and Ryan. At that point, I really didn't give two fucks about mom and dad. So I left. I went to college…and dropped of the map really. I kept a really low profile. Went to class, went to the dorm. I didn't talk to mom and dad but I kept in touch Mary and Ryan and especially you. Then I sunk further into a rut. I only talked to you, hon. Because Mary and Ryan were older, they would try to tell me what to do. Tell me to come home. You were, shit you were nine I think so you just missed me," JJ explained, thinking back to those conversations. She smiled.

" You wanted to tell me about your first day of 3rd grade, and your first crush on someone in your 5th grade class. You didn't want to talk about the stuff that sucked because…you didn't know about it all." JJ stopped talking. She was trembling a little. She pulled out of Hotch's arms and got onto her knees.

Tess just stared at her, like she couldn't believe everything she had heard. She just looked into JJ's eyes. Then she practically jumped into JJ's arms and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much, Jayje," She cried.

"I missed you more than I could ever tell you, honey," JJ whispered into Tess's ear. They hugged for a long time, not speaking. Hotch just sat and watched.

They let go, and snuggled back into the grass, JJ cradling Tess in her arms.

"Where are you going to school?" Hotch asked Tess.

"You are going….aren't you?" JJ added quickly.

Tess laughed, "I am. I'm going to Northeastern. I'm enrolled in their industrial engineering program," She explained.

"That's great. Congrats," Hotch said with a grin.

"I always knew you were smart," JJ said with a grin, "That's outstanding, Tess," JJ commended her.

"Thank you," Tess said sheepishly.

They finished their beers and stood.

"The station is right through those trees…Derek left the car for us, right?" JJ said with a grin.

"Yeah he did," Hotch said laughing, and they began to walk.

"You're leaving? Like….going back to DC?" Tess asked sadly.

"Yeah…hon. I think so," JJ said sighing, "C'mon, come walk with us. We'll drive you back home," JJ said.

"We have so much more to talk about…. We have like ten years of eachother's lives to catch up on," Tess said.

"Tess I have to get home. He has to…," JJ pointed to Hotch, who was walking ahead of them to give them privacy, "He has a son…"

"Yeah but…well…can I come with you!" She exclaimed.

"Come….?" JJ asked.

"To DC. Just for a little part of the summer?" Tess asked.

"Mom…and dad…especially dad, I _really_ don't think they like me right now Tess. I don't know as though it'd be a good idea…" JJ said nervously.

"It would. They don't even have to know!" She said.

"Yeah they do," JJ said.

"You're right they do…but…please JJ. I miss you," Tess said, a tear drop falling. Tess stared at JJ, and JJ stared back, neither one of them knowing what to say. They stood there in silence. JJ thought her heart my break if she said no, and it might break her parents' if she said yes. She was in a rut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks sooo much for all the reviews and adding this to your favorites:) I'm sorry there are no shout outs tonight. My stupid email isn't working so I can't see who's done what, when. So tomorrow I'll post them. Next update will be tomorrow Thursday, January 19. And sorry this is so short, i've been hit with some shit right now, but i promise the next will be really good!**

We'll hit, South Broadway in a matter of minutes

and like a bad movie, I'll drop a line

Fall in the grave, I've been digging myself

But there's room for two

Six Feet under the stars.

"Tess… I don't know…what am I suppose to say?" JJ asked softly.

"Jayje, say yes," She begged.

"I….I want to…I do, but what would mom and dad-" JJ began.

"Who cares? You don't…" Tess started, but then it dawned on her, "You do care…don't you?" She murmured.

JJ swallowed and sighed, "I think so."

"Why? Dad was being such an ass and mom doesn't defend you for shit…" Tess said angrily.

"I know…I know…it's just…they've been through a lot and-" JJ tried, but Tess cut her off.

"And you haven't? You work your ass off everyday, saving people's lives, and I know you work a lot in hopes that it'll block out the pain, but the truth is, you can't forget it at all. It hurts too much. Because you care," Tess decided.

At that, JJ smiled.

"What?" Tess asked.

"You sounded just like a profiler," JJ said with a wink. They had caught up to Hotch, "We have a profiler in the making- if engineering doesn't work out," JJ teased.

"Well this one is pretty convincing," Hotch said, teasing JJ, "So you probably already have your way in."

Tess smiled. They reached the SUV.

"Ok Tess…when we get home you only have 15 minutes to pack," JJ said with a grin.

"Wait really Jayje?" Tess asked, pausing.

"Yeah…" JJ said with a smile.

"Thank you! Sooo much! I love you," Tess said grabbing JJ and hugging her tightly. JJ hugged her back.

"I love you too," She said.

They sat in the car and Hotch drove back to the house.

"We'll wait in the car," JJ said quickly, before anyone could suggest other wise.

"I'll be quick. Promise!" Tess exclaimed. JJ and Hotch looked at each other, and Hotch squeezed JJ's hand tightly.

"It'll be ok," He said, when he saw how nervous she looked, once again, "They'll be fine." He said.

JJ took a deep breath, sighing. She hoped it was true. All she could do at the moment was hope.

**Now no worries! Hotch and JJ will have a sweet lovely scene together! And you will see more of Ryan and Mary and then a super bitch out between JJ and her parents. It'll come together and you'll be like wow. fucking wow. :) **

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THanks soooo much to everyone reading this! I love you all:) Reviews, favorites, they make my day, lemme tell ya!**

**So thanks to: Jotchforever123, Lenika08, Merideth Webber, amyyrileyy, Peanut84, velizera95, smaragdeule, EmmaBerlin, 0x-Em-x0, bbergs03, mairedel26, casper84, kaner88, blackandblueangel, AjLover91, and cmfanbex. If I didn't mention you I'm soooo sorry, but know that I do appreciate you!**

I should have known better than to call you out

on a night like this

if not for you, i know i'd tear this place to the ground

but i'm alright like this

I'm gonna roll the dice before you sober up and get gone

i'm always in over my head

JJ sat silently in the drivers side of the SUV, pensively staring at the house through the front window. Hotch did the same, while subtly glancing over at JJ from time to time to try to profile her, but damn, was she good at hiding herself.

"Do you think she's right, Hotch?" She asked quietly, still looking straight ahead.

"About what, JJ?" He asked, also looking straight ahead. He figured, for the time being, that would be the smart thing to do.

"About what she said…about me caring what my parents think…and how they feel?" JJ asked. There was silence for a moment.

"I'm not going to profile you, JJ…I know better," Hotch told her. Truthfully, he wasn't really sure.

"I'm giving you permission. This once," JJ said firmly. Hotch sighed, cursing under his breath, because now he had to think of his answer.

"Well," He said after a minute, "this isn't something I can get out of you by profiling you…because, well, I can't do it. I can't profile you. I try, you know I do, but I can never get through your walls. So I can't really tell you much," He said with a shrug.

"What…can you tell me?" She asked.

"That you're kind. You're smart. You're compassionate. And you care. I know you care about everything you do- and how it affects other people. You usually think about how it affects other people before you even stop to consider yourself. So, I guess, yes. She's probably right. You probably do care," He said slowly after a moment of thinking.

"I think I do…I do care. But I don't know why I do…why do I care, Hotch? They don't care about me…" JJ said, clearly hurt.

"Maybe they do," Hotch said with a shrug.

"Hotch…what do I do?" JJ asked.

"Someone said once, 'it's easy to act as if you are a weathervane, always changing your beliefs and words, trying to please everyone around. But we were born to be lighthouses, not weathervanes.'" He said with a smile.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, fortune cookie?" She asked, "That I should care if I feel it's right, even if there are reasons to not care?"

"I don't. I just meant you were bright…like a lighthouse. You'll figure something out," He said with a shrug. JJ was confused for a moment before she realized he was joking. She chuckled.

"You know, I kinda love you," She said with a teasing shrug.

"I kinda love you too," He said smiling back. She took hold of his hand and held it tightly.

"How's Jack?" She asked.

"Eh, he's doing alright…always asking why we have two different houses," Hotch says sadly.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"And Haley's…well, Haley, so that doesn't really help," Hotch said with a laugh.

"If you ever need any help with Jack…or anything, you'll let me know, right?" JJ asked sweetly.

"Of course. Jack loves you," Hotch grinned.

"I love him, too," JJ admitted.

"Good," Hotch said with a grin. Then there was silence. And then she saw the door of the house fly open. Her father stormed out of the house. Tess followed quickly behind, crying.

JJ opened her door, "Hotch stay here," she commanded, but Hotch ignored her and got out of the car, too.

"What's going on?" JJ exclaimed. Tess ran to JJ and wrapped her arms around her.

"How dare you decide that you're going to take her with you and you don't have the guts, or the decency to come inside and ASK for permission?" Her father yelled. Mary and Ryan came outside to see what the commotion was about.

"How DARE I?" JJ asked, appalled.

"You don't make the decisions in this family! You're not part of this family! You decided that a long time ago!" He yelled angrily.

"NO. You decided that! You decided that right after Annie killed herself!" JJ yelled.

"Do NOT speak to me that way!" Her father spat.

"No. I _will_ speak to you that way! I'm not a child, and neither is she. She's 18 and she can make her own decisions!" JJ yelled.

"Do NOT bring her into this! This is about you right now!" Her father said.

"No, Dad! It's not. It never has been. It was never about any of us. It was _always_ about you! You and what people would think of our family, since Annie was dead! You played it off as if we were SUCH a happy family, but really, we were all breaking down. You were just too stupid and selfish and shallow to admit it!" JJ cried in disgust. Her face was bright red, and tears threatened to flow.

"Get out of here now! Get out of here before I call the police! I've had ENOUGH of this!" He yelled.

"You've had enough? So you're going to kick me out again?" JJ asked angrily.

"Dad stop this!" Tess spoke up.

"Get in the house. In your room. And stay out of this. This is between Jennifer and me!" Her father said angrily.

"No," Tess said firmly, and held onto JJ. Ryan, Mary, Hotch and JJ's mother just stared in awe at this fight.

"Why don't you want me, dad? Why don't you care? Why…why don't you love me anymore?" JJ asked. Suddenly she was done yelling. She just wanted to cry. She just wanted to be daddy's little girl again.

"You gave up on us Jennifer. I never stopped caring about you. Or loving you. Neither did your mother. But you left us. And you hurt us. You hurt this family," Her father said to her firmly, "I don't want Tess going with you because…" He looked away and stopped.

"Why?" JJ asked softly, but he wouldn't respond. Then Hotch spoke up.

"It's because he doesn't want to lose another daughter. He doesn't want Tess to leave…and not come back, like you did…or worse- like Annie."

"Is…is that why dad?" JJ asked softly.

"I think so…" He said, "I didn't want to see you today, because…I, we all worked so hard about trying to get over you leaving. I was trying to forget and then you coming…seeing you only for a few hours and then you leaving again…how would I ever be able to forget about that?"

"Dad…" JJ whispered and then rushed over to hug him. He held her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"I missed my Jenny Bean too much," He told her.

"God, I missed you too dad. I'm … i'm so sorry," She cried, burying her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry, too," He said, holding her tightly. He let go and her mother came up to her and hugged her tightly.

"We love you," She told JJ.

"I love you both, too," JJ promised. They let go and looked at Tess, who was standing next to Hotch.

"Go, Tess…if you want to stay with Jenny for a little while…you can," Her father said softly.

"Thank you dad!" Tess exclaimed hugging him. They all headed inside together, Mary and Ryan were smiling along with the rest of the family. Hotch had his arm around JJ's shoulder, and JJ held Tess's hand.

Everything was going to be okay. Everything would be good. JJ had missed her family, and now she was getting everything she missed, back.

**STOP! Before you leave this page- review. I have one more chapter, which I will post tomorrow, Thursday, Jan. 19th- IF YOU REVIEW. No just kidding, I'll post it anyways. ;)**


	6. NOTE & Oops I forgot the N in my name

**A/n: hey everybody. By Thursday- Jan 19th….I actually meant Friday Jan. 20th. I'm stupid. Can't be helped.**

**Hope everyone is enjoyyyyying this story. Once again I REALLY appreciate reviews, and adding this to alerts.**

**I hope you enjoy this authors note as much as you enjoy chapters. **

**xoxo**

**~Kaitli**


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy Friday! This is the lasst Chappie right here guys! Thanks to all you lovely people who have read this. You are amazing. I love you. We should get married. Let's do it. Jk. Well unless you want…;) Thaaanks to: lenika08, tricks-mueler for the reviews and etc. Also if I left you out I'm sorry. But I still love you. We can still get married!**

**So yeah…thanks and uhm read my stories, i'll read yours it'll be good!**

**Uhm for you JJ fans look for my new oneshot (possibly more than oneshot) called Fall For You. It'll be good!**

Meet me on Thames street

I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time

iN the cold you look so fierce but i'm warming up

because the tension's like a fire

we'll hit south broadway in a matter of minutes and like a

bad movie i'll drop a line, fall in the grave

i've been digging my self but there's room for two

six feet under the stars.

_**Three Years Later**_

__"C'mon, Hotch," JJ said with a giggle.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," He laughed. They got out of his car and walked in the front of the house they were in front of.

It was the JJ's parents' house. JJ grabbed the platter of food she had made and they walked in together.

"JJ!" Her sister, Tess, now 21, exclaimed.

"Happy birthday!" JJ said with a grin. She hugged Tess and placed the platter of food in the kitchen.

"I'm legal!" Tess laughed.

"We're SO going out tonight! Is Mary here too?" JJ asked.

"Yeah they're all out back," Tess told her, "Hi, Hotch!" Tess said hugging him.

"Happy Birthday," He said smiling.

"I have something really exciting to tell everyone. They're all out back?" JJ asked.

"Yes. Oooh! What's so exciting?" Tess asked excitedly.

"You'll see," JJ said with a grin, hands in pockets, very casual.

"It's my birthday! I should get a hint, if nothing else!" Tess whined.

"Nope!" JJ said with a grin. She walked with Hotch out back, Tess following closely.

"Jenny!" JJ's mom exclaimed.

"Hey mom," JJ said with a grin. She hugged her mom.

"Jenny Bean," Her dad said with a grin. JJ rolled her eyes with a smile. That nickname, given to her when she was 5, had stuck for 27 years.

"Hi dad," She said hugging him.

"Aaron," He greeted with a smile. He shook Hotch's hand.

"Good to see you, Hotch said smiling. He gave JJ's mother a small hug.

Ryan and his wife, Christine greeted them, and Mary and her boyfriend Arthur did the same.

"Guys! Apparently JJ has some major news!" Tess announced.

"What is it?" Mary grinned.

"Well…" JJ said slowly, and looked at Hotch with a smile, who nodded in return, "Look," JJ said. She flashed her hand, showing a diamond ring.

"You're getting married!" Tess screamed and hugged JJ.

"There's more…" Hotch said.

"More?" Ryan said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm…I'm having a baby," JJ explained. Mary and Tess ran and hugged her again.

"And you said you weren't the type to fuck the boss," Ryan whispered in her ear.

"Screw you," She teased, hugging him.

"Name it after me! Name it after me!" Tess exclaimed, "You have to!"

"Why do I have to?" JJ asked with a grin.

"Because I'm fucking awesome!" Tess explained, as if it were obvious.

"Tess Marie!" Her mother said.

"It's true, mom," Tess said winking.

"What if it's a boy?" Hotch teased.

"Name it Tess anyways!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, ok," JJ said, shoving Tess a little.

"Jayje, Hotch, congrats. Seriously," Ryan said shaking Hotch's hand.

"Thank you," Hotch said with a grin. JJ's dad hugged her tightly.

"We're excited for you, hon," He said.

"Thank you dad," JJ said with a grin.

"I remember when you were just a little baby-" He began but Tess cut him off.

"Seriously, dad, we do _not_ need another one of _those_ stories!" Tess exclaimed, "Let's eat. I'm starving!"

"Ok ok. But hey, they are great stories," He pointed out.

"Are not," Ryan and Mary muttered, laughing.

"Ok. Ok, whatever," He said and he began serving hamburgers. They laughed and chatted away the rest of the night.

Later that night, when only Hotch and JJ were left awake, they went and sat out on the lawn, in the backyard, holding hands and looking at the stars.

JJ sat in his lap, and leaned on his shoulder.

"I love you," He whispered, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too," She whispered back, and slowly kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely under the stars, just like she had always wanted to. They fell asleep in the grass together on top of each other, holding hands. They were truly in love. JJ thanked god every night that she had mustered up the courage to see her family during that case, because if she hadn't, she and Hotch might have never realized their love for each other.

**Thanks for reading. Stay classy, chicas (and chicos…)**

**~Kaitlin**


End file.
